Return of the Jedi: Alternate
by Ray Battlemonger
Summary: The Rebels find themselves under high pressure as the Empire constructs a new Death Star and forms an alliance with Jabba the Hutt. Meanwhile Lando and Chewbacca search for Han while Vader hires Boba Fett to find and capture Luke Skywalker.
1. Chapter 1

A Note on Continuity

This is an alternate version of the Return of the Jedi story. Finding it to be far inferior to the first two films, especially after the great set-up at the end of _The Empire Strikes Back_, I decided to do something and for fun start an alternate version. It contains some elements from earlier drafts, such as having Wookiees instead of Ewoks, and new ones, such as having Lando and Chewbacca start off on their own, searching for Han in the _Millennium Falcon_.

This story is only meant to fit within the continuity of the first two films, and will probably be inconsistent with other Star Wars stories, especially the prequels and _Shadows of the Empire_. In this story I hope to give Jabba the Hutt and Boba Fett bigger roles, have a far better land battle, and avoid the Ewoks altogether. I hope that readers will enjoy this different take on _Return of the Jedi_.


	2. Vader's Arrival

Chapter One: Vader's Arrival

A wedge-shaped ship cut through the star field, its angular snout pointing straight towards a green and blue planet orbited by four moons, one which looked a little strange. The moving wedge, a dreaded Imperial Star Destroyer, slowed to a halt as out of its belly popped a sleek silver starship with three wings, one on each side and one on top, escorted by two Tie Interceptors and four Tie Fighters. The menacing silver starship had royal red markings along its sides, pointing out that its passenger was of great importance.

Inside the cockpit sat two pilots, one speaking into a built-in comlink. "This is the _Dark Cloak_ requesting permission to land in Docking Bay 801"

A voice with a Coruscanti accent answered, "State your business and cargo first."

"This if the personal shuttle of Lord Vader. Our ship's name and ranking number should confirm that."

There was a surprised silence on the other end of the comlink before the voice spoke again. "You are cleared for landing."

The shuttle and its Tie escort approached one of the moons, which closer up was revealed to be a large metal station, still in progress. This was the new Death Star, designed to be more powerful than the last one. It and three moons were orbiting the Wookiee home world of Kashyyk, where the inhabitants, victims of racist oppression, were being forced to work on this upgraded version of a technological terror. The Ties veered off to more suitable hangars as the shuttle continued on its course.

**Docking Bay 801**

"Moff Jerjerod!" called out a young office to a commanding man in his thirties. "Lord Vader's shuttle has arrived!"

Moff Jerjerod froze for a small instant and then quickly started to bark out orders. "Everybody, prepare a ceremonial welcome. And hurry! We know what happen when Lord Vader isn't given his respect!"

Within only a couple of minutes, rows of generals, colonels, Death Squad troopers, and storm troopers were assembled in the docking bay. Jerjerod himself stood at one end of a long path between the assembled Imperial soldiers. He remembered one time when one of his superiors, failing to give a Sith knight from Korriban a proper welcoming ceremony, was nearly choked to death for failing to respect the force-wielder. Although his men were proper and in neat rows, he was still nervous and fearful. Vader was not a man known for mercy, and he might be as easy to antagonize as the younger Korriban knights.

The shuttle came through the open docking doors, its landing struts pulling out of its belly. With a large clank and a hiss the shuttle landed on the metal hangar floor, its hull opening into a ramp. Jerjerod held his breath as a large dark figure walked down the ramp, his black cape trailing majestically behind him. Lord Vader produced his familiar loud breathing sound through his bizarre mask, and looked at the commanding imperial officers through his bulbous black lenses.

Moff Jerjerod cautiously walked forward to greet him, saluting him when he was within ten paces. Vader only gave a short look at him as he continued to walk. The moff went into step beside the Sith lord, deciding to find out the reason for his visit.

"Lord Vader, we are honored to have you aboard. If there is anything you want us to do for you…"

"How far along is the construction going?" said the tall menacing figure with his ominous low voice.

"Well, lord, we are going as fast as we can."

"You must go faster. You are already behind schedule and you still have a quarter of the station to finish."

"But sir, I need more men and a different work force. The Wookiees are excellent laborers, except for that lately they have been more troublesome, making little sabotage attempts. We need workers who are more willing, workers with more motivation besides getting beaten."

The Wookiees, fierce fury, and tall, had long been oppressed by the anti-alien beliefs of the Empire. Although primitive in appearance, they had sufficient mechanical skill. They were also too brave and headstrong, and they were hard to break.

"I want more discipline for the laborers. If possible, put some of your own men to work. We will be getting more equipment and men from the Desilijic Clan."

"The Desilijic Clan? Why are we associating with criminal Hutts? They can't be trusted!"

"We have promised them several backwater systems for them to do whatever they wish. If we need unlawful help to complete this superweapon, it will be employed. It will also provide us with more men that are more expendable than stormtroopers. And as for motivation, they will be getting money, their only true allegiance."

"Who is the prime supplier?" asked Jerjerod, hoping that it wasn't somebody as disgusting as Jabba.

"Jabba Desilijic Tuure." Jerjerod suppressed a hiss. Something as grand as the Empire shouldn't be dealing with one of the most treacherous, lustful outlaws. It was stooping to another level.

'The Emperor should reconsider, lord."

"Perhaps you can tell that to the Emperor that when he arrives."

Jerjerod froze, fear tingling up his spine. "The Emperor… is coming here?"

"He is growing impatient," Vader said as he turned. "If this station is not complete soon, the Rebel Alliance will eventually find it and destroy it while it is still under construction. He wants faster progress."

Moff Jerjerod gulped. "I shall redouble my efforts."

"For you sake, I hope so. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am."

With that Vader stepped past Moff Jerjerod and proceeded to a turbo lift. When the doors to the lift had closed behind the menacing black figure, the Imperial officer turned to his fellow generals, hoping for some words of help, but they were just as stunned and afraid.

**Jabba's Palace on Tatooine**

Rising amidst the rocky dunes and crags of Tatooine stood an impressive round fortress, its coloration that of a dusty brown. There was but one entrance, a brighter, but equally dirty door that was so tall and wide that several scout walkers could pass through with ease. Near the back of the fortress was a taller round tower, which if observed closely enough, revealed several armored sentients of different species looking out for visitors or invaders.

This fortress, formerly an isolated center of study for a religious order of monks called the B'omarr, was now the well-defended resort palace of Jabba the Hutt, one of the most powerful Hutts, and one of the leading members of the galactic underworld. Although most visitors expected to find him residing on the higher floors of the large building, he in fact preferred the darker and far stinkier lower levels. The higher floors he left to guests and the B'omarr monks, who had formed a deal with him: new converts for residence in the isolated fortress.

The main court of Jabba the Hutt was in the biggest room, at the center of which was a large mobile dais. On this dais sat the slug-like being himself, surrounded in the dark corners by entertainers, guards, and criminal associates. Jabba had a greenish body with an orange belly. His tail was curled around the short furry Salacious Crumb, a Kowakian Monkey Lizard who served as a jester, although he was not considered that hilarious by most of Jabba's entourage. Also on the dais with the disgusting Hutt was a green-skinned Twi'lek slave girl, chained by the neck to Jabba's dais. Most of his entourage found her appealing, but Jabba's fellow Hutts were thoroughly confused and annoyed by how he was attracted to bipedal beings, when there were beautiful Hutt princesses around. Jabba the Hutt was one of the sickest beings in the galaxy, reviled by most of his own entourage. He only had power because of his relations and cunning, turning his own entourage against each other with the help of B'omarr spies.

Approaching the dais was a gray-skinned humanoid with yellow eyes, red hair, and spikes sticking out of his back in neat rows. He kneeled to Jabba, bowing his head and groveling. Hutts only responded to "inferior" beings if they used flattery.

"Oh most excellent and gracious Jabba. I am not worthy of bringing this message to your almighty presence."

"Your humility serves you well. Tell me the message," ordered Jabba in Huttese.

Grixter, the gray alien who was before him, said, "The Rebel Alliance led a small raid on your resort on Polus, destroying it when they couldn't find what they wanted. I believe that they are searching for their former smuggler friend, Han Solo."

Jabba roared and slammed down on the dais, startling Salacious Crumb and sending the hairy fiend jumping onto a chandelier. Grixter shook a little. Jabba was well known for following the "shoot the messenger" policy, or in this case sending emissaries into a den below the floor inhabited by a monstrous Rancor. Grixter was ready to leap to the side should that happen.

Jabba fortunately calmed down, licking some saliva off of his belly. "Who is involved? I want these Rebels found and killed!"

"The two ringleaders have been trying to find Solo for some time." Grixter looked at the Corellian smuggler, who was encased in carbonite and hanging in the center of Jabba's art collection. Jabba was very proud that his old troublesome friend, who had lost so much money for him, was now frozen and in his clutches, although Boba Fett was the one who should be congratulated. 'They are Lando Calrissian, notorious sabacc player and smuggler and, should I mention, once a great friend of Han Solo's. The other is Solo's Wookiee so-pilot, Chewbacca. They apparently do not realize that Solo is always carried wherever you go, although they should learn that soon enough. And when they do, they'll come for you."

Jabba spat a large ball of saliva, which splattered over Grixter. Not wanting to openly panic before his employer, Grixter sat silently, waiting for instructions.

"Organize a posse," bellowed the obese Hutt. "And find those two. Try to take them alive and bring them to me. If that is not possible, give them a slow and painful death."

"It shall be as you wish, your glorious excellency." Grixter took a bow and then left the court, being eyed by the various cretins hanging around for Jabba's favors. Once out of sight, he swore as he wiped off some of the saliva that caked him. "Kriffing slug."

Grixter was the head of a gang which patrolled part of Jabba's Empire. He was master of several fighting styles, and had much proficiency with weapons. Jabba paid well, but he was a pain the butt, with his self-glorifying rules of ceremony. When he had enough money, Grixter was going to hire a good assassin to fry the Hutt. Then he was going to kill the assassin to make sure he wasn't connected. He opened up his comlink and turned it on. "Hessk, get me twelve good men. We're going to hunt down the _Millennium Falcon_."

**Vader's Quarters**

The helmet was placed over the scarred bald head of Darth Vader, who had just finished a round of Sith meditation. Turning in his chair, he stood up and proceeded to his communications console. Flipping a switch, he entered a code, which gave him communication with the _Slave 1_, Boba Fett's Firespray-class ship. A small hologram of the armored and mysterious bounty hunter appeared from a round pad.

"Vader."

"Boba Fett."

'Do you have need of my services again?"

"Yes. As I recall, you successfully hunted down a Jedi on two occasions, ending with their deaths."

"Yes, those were very hard to take down. I nearly had my head chopped off."

"I want you to hunt down another Jedi, although he is not as experienced as your previous quarries," said Vader.

"An easier one would be nice. How much are you paying, and do you want me to record my kill again?" asked the hunter.

"No kills. I want him alive."

Boba Fett's face could not be seen thanks to his Mandalorian helmet, but his words described his reaction. "Alive? That's awfully dangerous. You had better be paying me a lot of money."

"For a million credits, I want you to find and capture Luke Skywalker. You already know much about him, in fact having met him. I and the Emperor have much interest in him."

'The pay sounds good. Is there any leads as to where he may be?"

"Either he is joining in Han Solo's rescue operation, or he is perfecting his skills on a backwater planet. Wherever he is, I am having trouble finding him. That means that the planet he is on has an unusually large amount of life. Too much life can disguise a Jedi's presence."

"That should be enough. I can wring more information out of a high-ranking Rebel. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No, that is all."

The hologram of the bounty hunter faded and Vader stood still, his mind wandering to Luke, _his son_. Apparently his wife had borne him a son while in hiding. Vader had looked up the rebel pilot who had destroyed the first Death Star, and was surprised to see that they both had the same last name. Further investigation showed him to have been living with his step-brother, Owen Lars, and to have been with Obi-Wan, Vader's former master, before the old Jedi was cut down by his red blade. There were too many coincidences, and it was quickly obvious to him that Luke was his son. With his force abilities, Luke was much desired by the Emperor as a new Sith knight. The young man showed much more potential than the Sith trainees on Korriban. When Luke was once again in his clutches, Vader and Emperor Palpatine would make sure that he joined the Dark Side… or else perish.


	3. The Long Hunt

Chapter Two: The Long Hunt

Lando Calrissian, wearing Han Solo's old garbs, sat in the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_, staring out blankly at the blue streaks seen when going through hyperspace. He and Chewbacca had spent months trying to find where Jabba kept Han Solo's frozen body. He had taken breaks, most notably the Battle of Tanaab. With Bespin now overrun and controlled by Imperials, he had nothing left, and had joined the cause of the Rebel Alliance. However, his main reason for aiding the Rebellion was his guilt, guilt at having betrayed Han and his friends to Darth Vader for the safety of Bespin. Vader and his fellow Imperials broke their end of the deal and seized Cloud City, and Lando was left with almost no choice. He was determined to redeem himself or die.

Lando Calrissian hoped to redeem himself, promising Leia that he would look all over the galaxy until he found Han. Several times he and Chewie had gotten close, almost catching Boba Fett and almost sneaking into Jabba's fleet. Both the bounty hunter and the crime lord, however, were just too smart, even for one who was considered the cleverest and greatest sabacc player.

Lando's thoughts were interrupted by a growl from Chewbacca, who was wearing goggles and holding a fuser and a hydro spanner.

"What, we have to go to a planet for repairs again?"

Chewie growled an affirmative.

"Blast it, I just can't get over how much Han hurt my ship!"

Chewbacca moaned something more ferocious this time.

"Alright, so it's Han's ship! But he's in carbonite now, and I'm taking over until we catch up to him!"

The discussion, which had been repeated many times the past year, was interrupted by a flashing yellow signal and a short beep. Lando flipped a switch and put his mouth closer to the intercom.

"This is Lando Calrissian, temporary captain of the _Millennium Falcon_."

A military voice answered him. "This is General Crix Madine of Rebel Intelligence Forces. Princess Leia Organa has finished a diplomatic mission and would like to join your search."

"That's okay with me, Madine. I could use some extra brains, and seeing that it's her boyfriend who we're trying to save, it's only fair."

"Where are you right now?"

"We're approaching the Atzeeri System for some repairs. We should be on the capital planet. How close is the princess?"

"She is only a few parsecs away. She should be there within eight standard hours."

"Perfect. We should be done with repairs around that time."

"Madine out."

"Lando out."

With the conversation over, Chewbacca went to the recreation quarters, setting up a bed for Leia by the dejarik table. Lando turned on a computer and started looking for more information about Jabba. He had infiltrated some of his strongest bases, but had failed to find Han's frozen body. He guessed that his old buddy was probably always being carried with Jabba, which presented a difficult mission. He had hoped to find Han Solo left behind in a vault with less guards, but if the big slug was carrying the frozen smuggler around with him, then he and Chewie were going to need to either trick their way past hundreds of guards or launch a full Rebel mission, which would gain the Rebel Alliance more unwanted enemies. It was obvious that he would have to try the former approach.

"Chewie, after repairs we're heading for Tatooine. I think that where Jabba is, Han will be there also. Sound good?"

Chewbacca growled in agreement.

**Atzeeri Shipyards**

Grixter stepped out of his ship, the _Space Blade_, with Hessk, his main Trandoshan accomplice, and twelve thugs of varying species. He had learned through contacts that the _Millennium Falcon_ was headed towards this system, and since this was one of the best shipyards on the main planet of Atzeeri, he guessed that he would come here. He was in the mood for a good drink.

"I'm going for a private drink with Hessk. The rest of you can do whatever you want, except for Vezzel and Corlas. You two are staying with the ship to make sure nobody does something funny."

Vezzel, a Clawdite changeling, and Corlas, a female Duros, went back into the ship. Grixter and Hessk walked out of their docking bay into the streets, walking a few blocks before they came to a well-decorated bar. Once inside, they ordered their drinks, Grixter taking an Ithorian beer and Hessk getting an amphibian blood drink to satisfy his sickening food preferences. Hessk started the conversation with his hissing Trandoshan accent.

"So when Lando does come, will he be alone?"

"I don't exactly know who will be with him, but I can assure you that Han's Wookiee friend will be with him. He's the one I want you and Gafe to take care of. He's very resistant to small arms fire so we need some muscle."

Hessk hissed in approval. Gafe was a larger-than-normal Talz, and could flatten two Wookiees in illegal slave pit fights before he was freed from harsh slavery by Grixter.

Grixter continued after taking a few sips of his beer. "Now Lando and the Wookiee are both really good shots, which means we need to take them by surprise. We'll have our two best shots posted outside whatever docking bay they come to. If they don't come out for some R and R, then the rest of us will sneak in and try to get them from behind."

"Suppose he has some Rebel friends with him?"

"Then we're just going to have to gun them down too."

The mercenary duo continued their drinks until Grixter's comlink beeped. He held it up. "What is it?"

"Lando's here," said Vezzel. "I and Corlas are leaving with the ship's automatic cannons ready. We've made sure that the docking bay workers don't get too close."

"Where is the _Falcon_ landing?"

"Just two bays south of us."

"Perfect. Get ready." Grixter turned to Hessk. "Call the others and post our two snipers outside their bay."

**Later On**

Bellas, a Duros who once served as a sniper in a mercenary army, and a Human named Jonn were posted outside the bay, covered by crates placed on rooftops. Hessk and Gafe were acting casual, moving large boxes onto repulse lift sleds. Grixter and the others were waiting behind a wall, with their assortment of weapons ready. They had waited nearly forty minutes. If Lando or anybody else didn't come out in another twenty, they would rush in, using their heavy weapons first in the case that the _Millennium Falcon's_ cannons were on. With fourteen good soldiers-for-hire, Lando and his friends didn't stand a chance.

However, Grixter hadn't counted on another ship landing in a docking bay right behind him.

**In Another Docking Bay**

"We're here," said a Gotal pilot in a Rebel uniform.

"Thank you for the ride, captain," said Leia politely.

"You're welcome. Now make my risky short cuts worth it, okay?"

"I will."

Leia and two Rebel soldiers took off their diplomatic garbs, used in a discussion with potential allies, and put on civilian clothes. They had come earlier than thought thanks to Leia's impatience. She wanted to join Lando and Chewbacca fast and plan how they were going to rescue Han, the rogue who had won her heart. They had ditched the safe routes used to avoid Imperial forces, and were very fortunate to not encounter any trouble on their shortcuts. She descended a ramp with her two bodyguards and turned, annoyed at a straggler.

"Threepio, come on!"

The golden protocol droid appeared, struggling to carry two cases of luggage.

"My deepest apologies, Mistress Leia, but you had forgotten your clothes and personal items."

"Oh, yes. Thanks, Threepio."

Leia and her companions exited the docking bay, proceeding to where Lando said he would be. Her fast pace slowed down when she noticed ten armed aliens waiting behind a wall, one of them peering around a corner at the _Falcon's_ docking bay. It was obviously an ambush of some sort, but she had no clue as to who had organized it. Leia's bodyguards carefully drew their blasters. The one closest to Leia was first to comment on what faced them.

"Should we take an indirect approach or catch them by surprise?"

"I don't know," Leia answered in a low voice, drawing her own blaster. "Let's get somewhere hidden where we can think this over in safety."

However, when they started to move, a bug-eyed thug, who obviously had a large scope of visual range, saw them and screeched something in a weird language. The ten ambushers turned and started firing, two of them unfortunately wielding photon launchers.

Several blasts from these powerful weapons sent the four Rebels flying off their feet. Threepio let out an electronic scream and lay unmoving on his back while Leia and her guards rolled to their feet, sending out their own volley. In the crossfire the bug-eyed alien's legs were hit in several places, and the mercenary fell down screeching in pain. A female Duros shot down one of the bodyguards, who Leia rushed to help up. She gave up her noble attempts when he showed the signs of a dead man.

Docking bay security and workers rushed out to where the action was, but were laid low by ricocheting lasers. The security found themselves knocked out of action by photon launchers. Leia's remaining bodyguard fired a bolt straight into the chest of one of the heavy weapons thugs, a horned Advose. The alien was unaffected thanks to some unusual chest armor he was wearing.

Threepio managed to sit up, and upon surveying the situation, exclaimed "We're doomed!"

**The Millennium Falcon**

While working on the sub-light engines, Lando was startled by a sudden outburst of blaster fire. He and Chewbacca rushed for their weapons, Lando grabbing a long blaster and the Wookiee readying his beloved crossbow. Without a single word to each other they rushed to the entrance to see what was going on. Upon going out a red bolt skimmed Chewie, sending him crashing to the ground. Lando fired in the direction, seeing the distinguishable blue head of a Duros sticking from a rooftop. The sniper was hit straight in the face and fell backwards, probably dead.

Lando jumped at the growing sound of another blaster bolt, narrowly avoiding a small laser. He ducked behind some crates and looked up at a service tower, seeing a humanoid form behind it sown crate. The two exchanged blaster shots, putting smoking holes in each other's cover. As he lay flat to recharge his blaster pack, Lando noticed that Chewbacca had gotten back up, but was now in a tough scuffle with a Trandoshan and a Talz. Chewie was a great fighter, but he didn't have a chance against these two large but quick adversaries. Lando gave the Talz a shot, which only infuriated the furry creature.

Lando would have delivered more bolts into the giant, but he heard a rolling sound by him. Taking no chances, he jumped behind another crate, just as the object, a thermal detonator, exploded, crushing his previous cover. He looked up to see the sniper throwing another detonator, and ran out into the open, praying that there were no more snipers. The second explosion had more effect and sent Lando falling forwards. Chewie and his assailants also fell down, giving the Wookiee the chance to grab a vibro blade from the Trandoshan's belt. He sliced off the arm of the weapon's previous owner, and then stood up bury it into the recovering Talz. The large four-eyed creature bellowed in pain and then swatted down his equally hairy opponent.

Lando stood on his feet and was just as soon knocked down when a bolt hit him in the chest. He groaned in pain and shock. Was he going to die? He felt where the blaster hit him, and was relieved to see that he just had a burn mark on his chest. A medal had received the blast, sacrificing its shiny existence for its wearer. Chewbacca also had a good stroke of luck. With one great outburst of strength he threw the Talz over him onto a repulse lift sled and grabbed his crossbow. The Talz quickly landed on his feet and ran around a corner, surviving death at Chewie's crossbow. The loyal Wookiee ran over to Lando and lifted him up, running behind one of the larger sleds to avoid the sniper's fire.

**Grixter**

Grixter, along with Vezzel, laid down heavy fire on the intruding humans and their golden droid. Grixter was mad, his carefully prepared hair, having been cut down by a close bolt. Dasagrysit, an insectoid was out of action clutching at his cauterized leg wounds. The other seven mercenaries were separated behind their own forms of cover, with two Niktos holding off docking bay security. The woman and her friends had ruined Grixter's hopes for a quick easy job, and they were going to pay.

Much to his surprise, the unwanted guests got out from behind cover and went on a wild run, blasting away furiously. Faydo, a Rodian wielding a photon launcher, bore the brunt of the charge, with the remaining human man jumping over the disconnected pipe he was hiding behind. The man kicked down Faydo, knocking his weapon out of his hand. Faydo was not good at close combat, and ran off to avoid getting the snot beaten out of him.

The man was obviously well trained in unarmed combat, charging Vezzel and throwing him into a wall. Grixter found his blaster being kicked out of his hand and responded with his own hand to hand combat. He staggered his opponent with a hard fist and then tripped him, finally killing his brave adversary by falling backwards on him. The man let out a series of gurgles as the spikes on Grixter's back impaled him.

"No!" yelled the woman, who was making her way into the docking bay with the protocol droid in tow. She pushed her mechanical companion, who was holding something large, into the bay while laying down cover fire. Grixter rolled out of the way of the salvo and called out to his remaining thugs. "Forget the security. Get in there and end that miserable woman's life!"

**Lando**

"Kriff!" cursed Lando as he found no spare power packs for his blaster in his pockets. He had not been prepared for a blaster duel, and had a half-powered pack inserted in his weapon. Chewie had no trouble finding ammunition, but in a stroke of bad fortune his crossbow had suffered some light melting from two direct blaster bolts. Soon the sniper would find a better position and would force the heroes into the open or into the battle that sounded outside.

The couple dashed for the last intact crate in sight, but Chewbacca was hit in the back and fell over, growling at his wound. Lando turned and looked up seeing the muzzle of a rifle pointed straight at his face. This was it. He was going to die and fail not only Han, but Leia and Chewie as well. Perhaps he deserved it, dying while trying to save the friend he head betrayed.

For less than a second these thoughts swirled in his head, and were washed away when suddenly a round blue bolt trailing what looked like fire slammed straight into the human sniper, blasting the permacrete around him. The sniper was almost completely disintegrated by the blue ball.

Lando's jaw dropped as he turned to where the blast came from. His mouth opened even wider at the sight of Threepio struggling to hold a photon launcher. Chewie staggered to his feet, clutching at the burn mark on his back. Only a few species could withstand such a direct hit and live.

Threepio dropped the photon launcher and began to chatter. "Oh my! I didn't know that I was capable of such a thing! I sure hope Leia never orders me to pick up one of those things again!"

Leia appeared shoved Threepio. "Let's move!"

"Leia!" exclaimed Lando.

"Lando, there must be eight more coming after us! We have to go now!"

'You got it!"

Lando had not gotten proper repairs, but he should be able to get to another system to finish the work. The quartet of reunited heroes rushed towards the open ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_, each running as fast as he could. But it appeared that their sprint would not be enough. Looking back, Lando saw the rest of the unknown ambush team, led by the Advose with a photon launcher and armor.

Thinking quickly, he punched in some commands to the Corellian freighter in front of him. "Duck!" he yelled as he pulled down Threepio. in a flash automatic cannons popped out of the _Millennium Falcon's_ bottom, firing large blasts straight over the Rebels' heads and searing a large bloody hole into the Advose. The horned creature's armor could withstand normal blasters, but was no match for illegal cannons.

Amidst poorly aimed blaster bolts, the heroes ran up the ramp, which thereafter lifted up, sealing up its occupants. Inside the cockpit Lando and Chewbacca whipped into action, lifting the ship up carefully but quickly out of the docking bay. At an overly rapid speed, the _Falcon_ darted upwards into space, leaving behind a frustrated gang of mercenaries.

"Good shooting, Threepio," commented Leia as the capital planet of the Atzeeri system started to shrink.

"Oh, I think I was just lucky. Wielding photon launchers doesn't quite fit with my primary programming."

**Back on the Ground**

Grixter spat on the ground and kicked the shards of a crate. "Blast it! I didn't know Lando was going to have some guests!" He turned his attention to Hessk, grasping at a nearly cauterized stump. "You okay, Hessk?" the gray alien asked casually. He knew that Trandoshans could regrow limbs.

"It'll heal in time, but not when I want it to."

Grixter scowled at the burning remnants of Jonn and asked Vezzel, "What are our losses?"

"Bellas was shot out of his spot, Jonn's fragmented, Herkgel has a hole in him, you already know that Hessk has temporarily lost an arm, and Gafe and Dasagrysit need bacta treatment."

"That's three dead and three wounded. Jabba had better pay up well with his fat fortune when we finally catch that no good, gambling kriffer."

"You do like to throw around that kriff word a lot."

"We all have favorite expletives. Let's get our ship ready. We're going to hunt them down, and Hessk, you can eat them all once we're through with them, although you might have some qualms about chewing and swallowing protocol droid skin."

The team picked up their dead comrades and weapons and prepared to continue the hunt.


End file.
